


For Science

by ThatOneArtKid



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drunk kiss, First Kiss, Kinda, M/M, No Beta for This One, bros being bros, do i ever had a beta, nah, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneArtKid/pseuds/ThatOneArtKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bright and dreamy 100,000%-Cisco-Ramon-branded smile was thrown his way, like it didn’t matter that Barry was drawn to the plush contours that had, only a few hours earlier, been exploring the more sensitive areas of Barry’s neck.<br/>So Barry might’ve warbled a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Science

So there were a thousand and one million trillion ways this could’ve happened. There were a million and one trillion ways that this could’ve not happen, so whatever. Barry was gonna get what he could take. Except now he’s pining harder than a nail on a board, and Cisco had no idea. It was normal for him to show up early to S.T.A.R. right? After a long night on the town? People did that. People who didn’t get drunk the night before. Yeah, that sounded about right. Two take away cups of Jitters’ Flashes warmed his hands, and Barry did his best to convince himself that he was just being thoughtful.

Cisco shuffled into the cortex, sporting shades and this ridiculous Yoda ear-ed hat that Barry was certain only made him look even more adorable, if that was possible. It’d been a… hectic night last night. God he hoped Cisco didn’t remember. The engineer didn’t say a peep, just gently guided himself into his chair, and just as softly placed his head upon the desk. The laugh that Barry let loose was nothing short of endearing. It’s not like he could help it.

“Rough night?”

“Uh-uh, no talking. No talking. No laughing. No breathing.” The back of Cisco’s woven hat hadn’t moved from its place, but with the ears like they were, the engineer looked more like a drowned puppy than anything else. Barry allowed a smile to spread his lips, as he slipped into the chair aside him.

“Ya sure about that? I brought coffee! Two cups from your truly.”

One chestnut iris peaked out from behind slipping shades, and Barry shook the two coffee cups in his hands. He was immediately rewarded with a soft groan as Cisco sat back up, slipping off his shades. Really, Barry’s heart wasn’t doing bellyflops against his chest, and it certainly didn’t have to do with the noise Cisco just made. A bright and dreamy 100000%-Cisco-Ramon branded smile was thrown his way, like it didn’t matter that Barry was drawn to the plush contours that had, only a few hours earlier, been exploring the more sensitive areas of Barry’s neck.  
So Barry might’ve warbled a bit.

He coughed though. Nice save.

“You’re a saint. My Scarlet Saint,” Cisco’s fingers brushed against Barry’s as he took the cup, and Barry wanted to streak out and run into the actual sun. He wasn’t quite so sure he could do that. But he wasn’t quite so sure he couldn’t do that. My Scarlet Saint. That was capitalized, right? “Dude, I could kiss you.”

Barry laughed, again, and oh GOD, Cisco couldn’t remember. Relief and pain flooded his system, because a part of him had hoped for Cisco to come bounding into the S.T.A.R. Labs with his usual energy. Dimples would frame his white smile, the kind of smile that seemed to necessitate the engineer’s whole body to express, and Cisco’d saunter up to him, pressing to his side, arms brushing Barry’s. He’d have to dip to reach Cisco’s lips, but God, it’d be worth it to feel lips press against his. It’d be soft, nothing like the raging hunger that’d consumed the both of them last night, but just as long. Deft fingers would work around Barry’s neck, and Barry’d bend his knees to allow more access. But maybe… if the cortex was theirs- all to themselves… Barry’d rest his fingers on Cisco’s hips, grinning into the kiss as it became more forceful, hotter, and Cisco’d back him up against the-

“Dude?”

Oh shit.

A blush spread across Barry’s face, was it hot in here? It sure felt pretty warm… Oh God, he’d been fantasizing. About Cisco. In front of Cisco. A breathless laugh left Barry’s lungs, airy and desperate. Excuses, excuses, excuses, he should probably use an excuse to get out of here, oh god.

“Barry? Um, I’m actually the one with the hangover, you know.” Cisco was laughing, wincing at the sound of his own voice. Barry wanted to unravel right there, just melt into the floor. Or, preferably, onto Cisco, but that was kinda the source of the problem.

“Oh, um, yeah, uh sorry, I was just…. ya know.”

“You okay bro?” The smile was slipping off Cisco’s face, and Barry was struggling to keep it up. Oh god, this is what it felt like to be Felicity. The smile was absolutely gone from Cisco’s face. Oh shit.

“I said that outloud right?”  
“Just a little bit. But look, if that’s what’s bothering you, we can always, um, try and figure out a fix for that kinda thing.” Cisco, god bless him, was already straightening, gulping down more mouthfuls of coffee than should be possible. That should be his superpower, not terrifying visions into… the past. Or future, or alternate timelines. Cisco’s powers were still kinda confusing. Barry was stuttering nonsense, trying to find the words to make the engineer stop, because that was not the problem. (Maybe keeping things down were though.)

“No! That’s not it, I mean,” Barry finally spits out. Cisco pauses, eyes squinting behind his cup. “For real, dude. That’s not it.” The squinting relaxes.

“Then what is it.”

“We went out drinking last night.”

“Yeah?”

“And… I wasn’t drunk.”

“Look, the formula’s kinda tricky, we’re still kinda working on the-”

“No, I mean, you were drunk, I wasn’t. And… we did things.” Barry was gritting his teeth, hands pressed together against his lips, and there was no way this couldn’t go any further away from the plan. Not that there was a plan to begin with. “It’s dumb dude, let’s just forget it.”

“No way dude,” Cisco did the daring; he pushed away from the cortex, obviously blinking past a dizzy spell as he looked up at Barry. “Did I say something? We didn’t cause any trouble did we? Wait. My suit’s intact, right?”

“What? No, OUR suit’s fine.” So part of him really shouldn’t be upset that Cisco was still insistent that it was his suit, and not ‘our’ suit. Cisco built it. It’s his. (But Barry wears it, sweats in it, risks his life in it.)  “We were still at the bar, and we were talking, and… then we weren’t.”

“What so I passed out? Did I puke on you? You didn’t ‘kiss of life’ me did you?” Cisco’s brows were scrunched together, and his hands tugging at the the strings of his hat, subconsciously bringing one of them to his mouth, nibbling on it absently. And oh my god Barry, stop staring, okay?

“Ah…”

“Because that wouldn’t be the first time that’s happened, ‘s usually-.” Cisco grimaced around the string. “Especially after, ah, Jedi Mind Tricks.”

“You mean Vibing?”

“Okay, I so didn’t okay the verb tense of my name.”

“So you get smashed a lot then?”

“Only after, um, things. Like River Tam kinda things.”

“You know, if anyone else was here, I’d have to be decoding your Cisco speak.”

Cisco groaned, rubbing an eye with the back of his hand. Barry offered the other a cup of coffee, smiling a little at the eager gleam in the other meta’s eyes. The drawstring was forgotten, and his fingers were quick to snatch the warm drink from Barry’s grasp. Eyes fluttered closed as he practically melted into the cup, gulping down the caffeine with earnest- and guilt coiled is Barry’s stomach again.

“Look, I know that they’re not supposed to count or anything, but I just… wanted to apologize.” He’d been late to learn that rule, high school him might’ve lived for danger, but he really wasn’t invited to a lot of parties. Cisco’s brows knitted together at Barry’s words, before flying up and away, eyes suddenly gleaming with memory.

“Oh.” The words were murmured around the drink, muffled by plastic and coffee. “Shit.” Right then and there, Barry wanted nothing more than to run back in time and pry his lips from Cisco’s. (And shove a hand over his goddamn mouth, he’s not allowed to moan like that when Cisco’s lips are sucking hickey’s into his neck.) God he was not having this conversation with Cisco, not his best friend.

Oh god, Cisco might’ve be the one with the visions, but Barry could totally see Cisco starting to recoil at the realization, hurrying to excuse himself, to reassure that Barry had nothing to apologize for, because he was drunk, even if Barry wasn’t. But there’d be that awkward tilt to his mouth, and fingers playing with the rip of his cup, and Barry’d be watching his friend just start to pull away and-

“You were drunk, dude.”

“You weren’t.”

And there it was. Gaze suddenly went to the floor, hand raising to ruffle through styled hair, and he missed the flicker of Cisco’s eyes as he followed the action. Eyes slid closed, squeezing shut as if to squeeze the memory out of his own head.

“Yeah. Um… look, I’m sorry, I’m- it was-”

“I can’t believe I didn’t remember till now. Dude, you were whining.” Cisco’s voice didn’t sound taunting, soft and quiet and only just so away from him. “Like, a lot.” God, Barry’d ruined it, ruined their friendship. His lips thinned, and his fingers started to tug at clumps of his own hair, and no they’d be fine. The two of them had survived weirder- a drunken/not-so-drunk make out session wasn’t the weirdest of it. He just- he couldn’t lose Cisco too.

“I-”

“I made Barry Allen moan.” Cisco suddenly murmured, and Barry’s eyes flew open, his friend’s chocolate brown eyes staring up at him. It was like someone suckerpunched his gut, air suddenly just gone from his chest. That same 100000 watt grin was burning bright on the engineer’s face, dimming only marginally when at Barry’s silence. “That’s cool right?”

For real?

“It was pretty cool.” A smile was spreading Barry’s lips, and shoulder’s melted under Cisco’s touch, his hands warming the sides of his arms, and only daring to wrap around shoulders and neck when the speedster sighed at the touch. It’s like a dream, fuzzy and just a little terrifying, but it felt right, the same way you just kinda accept the pink elephants that might be entertaining your subconscious. This wasn’t at all what he imagined speeding into S.T.A.R., and his stomach was still having trouble keeping calm.

A thought struck him, and Barry’s thumbs stilled their lazy circles against Cisco’s back. When had-?

“I don’t want to- no! Not like that! I mean, I don’t want you to feel like, I’m doing this because, like, this isn’t a pity thing. Because you wanted to go out late because of, uh, you know. The Vibing, and, um-”

“You are, like, really good at cockblocking yourself.” Cisco laughed, and he must’ve risen to the balls of his feet, because suddenly, his eyes were level with Barry’s. It was distracting, watching the irises twitch about, soaking in all the little ticks that Barry was probably exhuming. They were dark, a rich brown that drowned out his pupils, and it was just so easy to get lost in them, mapping out the gradients of brown that melted into black.

Cisco’s eyes were always so genuine, never spreading lies, always studying, always learning. How he managed that, never making presumptions, always seeing the best in people, Barry couldn’t comprehend. Cisco’d stuck with Barry no matter what, always confident in him, always supporting him.

Gaze tilted downwards, the action mirrored in Cisco’s gaze, and later, neither of them will be able to remember who made the first move.

Not that Barry really cared, because Cisco’s lips were on his, and they’re way less sloppy than last night, movements purposeful and pressing gently against his own lips. There’s no fireworks, no sparkling stars behind closed lids, but there was a warm pair of arms wrapped around his neck, and hands sneaking up into his hair.

It’s safe and warm and so incredibly Cisco- lips have parted long ago- he tasted like lollipops and peppermint. Barry drew the other man closer, and there’s a grin against his lips when Cisco felt the speedster’s hands rest on his hips. Barry’s humming against Cisco, and deepened the kiss. Barry could feel Cisco respond in kind, and fingers were grazing through hair in earnest, the kiss suddenly hungry, but Barry’d pulled away, because goddamn a bro needs to breathe.

They parted, and both of their chests were heaving, and Cisco’s hair was rumpled, peaking out from under his Yoda hat. Barry laughed at the sight, and Cisco huffed a laugh too, never making a move to take it off. Breathless, Cisco was staring up at him with the most unrestrained gaze of awe. He dropped from the tips of his toes, eyes leveled with his mouth once again. His eyes were glassy, and mouth agape. It took all the restraint Barry had to keep from kissing the corners of watery eyes.

“That was pretty cool.” Cisco breathed, and his lips suddenly turned upwards, and he’s looking absolutely devious. “You know, I didn’t hear you whine that time, Mr. Allen.”

His grin was absolutely contagious, Barry decided, as he felt a grin growing in his face as well. He brought a hand up from Cisco’s hips, ran up under his hoodie, only a layer away from skin, and came to rest at his waist. There’s a hum in his mouth and mock curiosity in his eyes.

“Yeah,” Barry rubbed idle circles at Cisco’s sides, and his smile bared pearly whites when he feels Cisco shiver at the sensation. “I’m thinking that there might be some variables that might need testing, Mr. Ramon. To produce the same results. Different stimuli.”

“For science. Of course,” Cisco tilted his head, Yoda ears flopped to the side, the drawstrings resting against his cheeks, lips parted, and eyes locked on Barry’s lips. Barry could not believe how simultaneously adorable and hot he looked.

“Yeah. Science. Totally. Science. For science.”

“Dude, science is more than enough reason to make out. Like right now.” Cisco’d already tugged Barry towards the desk in the Cortex, and Barry smiled when Cisco blinked back the vertigo. “Cisco’s gotta figure out what makes the Scarlet Speedster tick.”

“Okay, really?”

“Really, really.”

“You’re not allowed to quote Shrek when we’re sucking face.” Barry said, even though Cisco could actually do anything he wanted with Barry at this point. Cisco laughed, and wrapped an arm around Barry’s, and kissed him again. When Barry melted into the contact, the engineer’s chuckling, because now he knew that too.

“Fucking love science.” Cisco murmured into the kiss, and Barry chuckled, pressing himself even further into his Cisco.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow, this ship was supposed to be all crack, but here I am. These two are so gross and cute and happy, it's disgusting. Idk, I just wanted to get this out, okay? I might add some more oneshots to this thing, but I don't know.


End file.
